Waiting In Earth
by Sherra-Kaiki
Summary: It been years since there is anything living in the Earth except Vocaloids. Now signs of life is coming back, slowly. From the song 'Waiting in Earth' by HanjyukuP. WARNING: CONTAIN CHARACTERS DEATH. 20th Apr: re-edited some of the parts


**Warning: This story contains character death. Don't like, don't read. You have been warn...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids or the song used to write. The only thing I've own is the story plot.**

**Waiting in Earth**

_oroka de kanashii jinrui wa (The foolish & lamentable humans)  
chijou kara sugata wo keshita (have vanished from the face of the Earth)  
nokotta no wa inochi wo motanai bokutachi to (All that was left are us who have no life)  
arehateta daichi dake (and the completely Barren Land)_

It's being a thousand years….nope, maybe more, ever since the humans disappear from Earth, due to their foolish actions - - Earth Pollution. The ice berg melts, air polluted with carbon monoxide, sea blackens…..you name it. The once beautiful, full of culture and life planet had become so derived of living things…well, except the Vocaloids. They still survive even today being a singing robot, but with human feelings and actions.

_kaze wa yodomi hikari wa nibuku (The wind is stagnate & the light is dull)_  
_sora ni mau wa chiri to nageki no koe (and all that flies in the sky are dusts & sighs)_  
_kawaita daichi ni furi sosogu no wa ([water that] Drizzling onto the dried-up land)_  
_doku no ame to boku no namida (are the poisonous rain & my tears)_

On the barren land, under the dark, black sky, Kaito is singing the song his Master had taught him long time ago. Every time he would cry and sing till his comrades had to pull him into the makeshift shelter when the rain starts, as the rain is poisonous enough to corrupt off a building when stay under it long enough.

_kiite kudasai kawaita daichi ni (Please listen, on this once dried-out land)  
shiroi hana ga sakimashita (white flowers have blossomed)  
nee kiite kudasai (Hey, please listen)  
mukashi mita aoi sora mo torimodoshi tsutsu arimasu (that the blue sky we once saw in the past is slowly returning)_

It is a miracle, seeing the white flower blooming near the shelter. The long forgotten blue sky starts to show after rain. The sky is black no more. _  
_  
_oroka de kanashii bokutachi wa (The foolish and lamentable us)  
muda to shiri nagara hito no sugata wo sagasu (keep searching sighs of humans even knowing it's useless)  
takusan ita nakamatachi mo minna (The numerous coramdes I had)  
doku no ame ni kuchiteitta (have all rusted away in the poisonous rain)_

"I've decided, I'm going out" Miku said. And just like that, she held the pot of un-spouting plant (1) out of the shelter. _She wants to look for her beloved master._ Kaito thought, looking outside. As days went by, the Vocaloids, one by one, left the shelter, each with a different reason. Kaito decided that he is going to look for them, and any human survivor.

Days become weeks, and weeks become years. Kaito went on, looking. Scarf becomes torn and old, his white jacket become grey. His once bright blue hair has become dull. Along his quest he saw a few of his fellow comrades downfall – Miku was infront of a tombstone, somewhat looking happy. She was rusted and broken, and the pot beside her had spouted.(2) Rin's favourite white ribbon was not bouncy anymore, and she was standing not moving, with grass growing over her(3). Len was sitting under the tree, with a loss of left arm and a right leg, staring in space without any reaction. Gakupo, Miki, Meiko…

Crutching his teeth, he moved on, dragging his right leg. It had rusted and unable to move due to the poisonous rain, which was still there even though the sky has beginning to clear. While wondering aimlessly, he still saw something good that had happen - - Trees has started to grow; seas becoming crystal blue; big, red fruits have bearing on some trees; birds flying past, singing happily. _Soon,_ he thought hopefully, _soon we will see signs of people_.

However, while he was absorbed to his thoughts, he trip over a stone and fall down from slop, and didn't stop rolling until he hits a tree. Trying to pull himself up, but found that he had lost his arm during that fall, and the only workable leg had broken, too. "So...this is my end..." He thought out loud. He felt like crying, for not accomplish anything he set out to do in the first place. Soon, he will be joining his fallen friends...families, the same fate. Soon, he will lost his self consciences and unmoving. However, instead of crying, he done a last thing he can do, as a Vocaloid.

_are kara dore dake no toki ga tattaka (How much time had passed since then)  
koware kaketa boku ni wa wakaranai (the broken me have no idea)_

Holding his unbroken hand up, like trying to touch the sky, he sings, loud and clear fill with his emotion, hoping that his songs would reach far away, to any survivors that they have been looking for so long. He sings, with all his might like the soul was within the song. He sings it, praying to miracle for happen, that life is really back to the barren earth, once more.

_boku ga boku de nakunaru mae ni douka douka … mou ichido… (But please, before I'm loss myself [_conscience_], please, please…..for the last time….)  
_  
_kiite kudasai (Please, listen)  
shiroi hana ni kiiroi chou ga yatte kimashita (that the yellow butterflies have finally came to flutter by the white flowers)  
nee kiite kudasai (hey, please listen)  
tori modoshita aoi sora ni tori no koe ga kikoemasu (Hearing the sound of birds singing on the recovered blue sky)_

_kiite kudasai (Please listen)_  
_kuroi umi ga sukitootta aoiro ni nari mashita (that the black ocean have turned back to crystal blue)_  
_nee kiite kudasai (hey please listen)_  
_odayaka na kaze ga kigi wo nade toorisugite yuki masu ([to] the gentle winds passing caressingly through the woods, blowing on and on)_

_kiite kudasai (Please listen)_  
_ookina akai mi ga eda ni minori mashita (that big, red fruits have grown on the branches of trees)_  
_nee kiite kudasai (hey please listen)_  
_nee kiite kudasai... (hey please listen…)_

This is a song composed by半熟P (HanjyukuP). I was sooo touched when I listen to it the second time. The first time I found it weird that it kept singing "Kiite Kudasai" (lit. please listen). At that time I didn't listen it thoroughly and didn't understand most of it so the second time I listen to it and watch it's PVs and I…. I think I have cried after watch to the end. I was going all "Nooo, KAITOOO!" but now think about it, it is a song composed for our dear Earth, who is sick and going to died out like the song if we do nothing to it. As a tribute to the Earth day I decide to try and write out, hope I did pull out the emotion of the song.

This song is easy to find on youtube or Niconico Douga. Just type "Waiting in Earth" and they will pop, a lot. (LOL) Just listen it once you might know what I mean, anyway R&R after enjoy~

(1), (2): reference to *Hello Planet* song.

(3): refer to one of the hand drawn PV for "Waiting in Earth". I change the character from Miku to Rin.


End file.
